Dealing With A Robot
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Fry has issues with both his luck and strength, so he goes to the Robot Devil to get the strength of a robot, and the Robot Devil willingly gives him his. The Robot Devil once again tries to get Leela to marry him, but this time not only to get what is his back.
1. Chapter 1

A Futurama fanfic

A FryXLeelaXRobot Devil story

Dealing With A Robot

Note: I wanted to make a fanfic kind of like the Futurama episode "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings", and so here it is.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, the characters, places and other stuff belong to Matt Groening, David X. Cohen, 30th Century Fox, the Curiousity Company, and all the other people who own Futurama.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a warm and sunny Tuesday in New New York, Fry was walking with his girlfriend Leela down to Elzar's, they were going to meet Bender there, Fry had been having a hard time at work, he was clumsy and falling more than usual, lately he'd also been tripping over his feet. Leela worried about him, asking if he was going through a hard time with someone, or if he was trying too hard at impressing her again, he always said that everything was fine. Even Bender was a little worried, often keeping his eyes out for something unusual, but everything seemed normal, so he never let anyone notice. Just yesterday Fry was trying to put some Dark Matter in the fuel engine, when he tripped and dropped the sphere on Bender's foot. At this moment, Leela looks at the young man and says in a worried tone, "I hope we can figure out what's up with you, Fry."

Once at Elzar's, Fry went to open the door for Leela, but he just couldn't pull it back for some reason, this made no sense, he never had this problem before, Leela becomes concerned and asks him, "What's wrong? Do you want my help?" Fry shakes his head, continues to try and open the door, replies with, "No, no, I got it.", suddenly a male alien pushs the door open knocking Fry onto the sidewalk, the alien looks at him and says, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Fry nods acceptingly, stands up, and grabs the handle of the door, holding the door open for his girlfriend saying, "After you, Leela." Leela enters, Fry lets go off the handle, and before he can enter the door shuts, making him hit his face on the glass. "What's up?", he thinks, "Am I losing my strength, or is this just luck..?", he didn't feel weak lately, at least as far he knew, so it was probably his luck.

End of chapter 1: The Beginning

Next:

Chapter 2: That Night


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing With A Robot

Chapter 2: That Night

That evening at Robot Arms Apts, Fry is watching TV with Bender, who looks at him and says, "You wanna head over to the Electric Ladybug?", "Even if we go, I won't be getting in..what with my luck.", "Maybe we can make a deal with the Robot Devil." says the bending robot. The man thought this wouldn't happen, not with how things went the last time, but maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal. He stands up, looks at his best friend and says, "Let's get going. I got nothing better to do." The robot stands up the two of them head out.

We find the Robot Devil looking at a picture he had printed of Turanga Leela, he now liked her, sure she was an alien, and in love with Fry, but he could get that guy outta the way as easily as Bender bends gerders. Soon Fry and Bender slide down and land in front of his feet, "Fry, Bender!" He puts the picture in his chest, and says to them, "What a surprise. Here for a trade or just a religious visit?" Bender and Fry stand up and Fry tells the horned robot, "A trade. I've been having issues with my strength and luck." "Oh I know, the internet all know.", "What?!" says Fry, "Ohh, I got your latest fail on video.." Bender tells him. Fry believed this, the Robot Devil says, "You want a robot's strength..and luck, eh?", "Well get ready because I'm willing to make that trade!" Fry is shocked, did he hear him right, did he just say that he'll give him his luck and strength, "You..are?"

End of chapter 2: That Night

Next:

Chapter 3: The Lower End


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing With A Robot

Chapter 3: The Lower End

Soon Fry and the Robot Devil are strapped to two different tables, Bender was standing beside a switch, the Robot Devil tells Bender and Fry what the machine in front of Fry and himself does, it will transfer the Robot Devil's luck and strength to Fry, and transfer Fry's weakness and unluckiness to the Robot Devil. He tells Bender to pull the switch; to which Bender does, and he watchs as the machine does what it does. After a minute the machine stops and Bender flips the switch, the tables releases the Robot Devil and Fry, Fry goes over to a robot and lifts it with no problem, he puts it down and says, "I got the strength! Let's see if I got the luck too." The Robot Devil tells him to test that out at a casino, he says, "I got other things to do, so be on your way, gentlemen."

Soon Fry heads over to Leela's apartment, he goes to Leela's room, opens her door, and sees her watching TV on her couch, Leela sees him and says, "Hey Fry, what brings you here?" Fry shuts the door, goes and sits beside his girlfriend, smiles and tells her that he made a trade with the Robot Devil, she is shocked, he tells her that now his strength is ten times better. She asks him, "What was up with you before?", he tells her that he didn't know, he was just having problems with his strength and luck, he then says, "Maybe I can sleep over here."

Meanwhile the Robot Devil was sitting in his office, when Calculon's ghost goes in, and begins annoying him, saying all his normal actor stuff. The Robot Devil tells him, "Get out! This is for robots with problems!" Calculon tells him that he has been having issues, to which the Robot Devil shouts, "BAH! Issues?! You think you have issues?! Try being weak and unlucky!" Calculon gets taking a-back, he then leaves, the Robot Devil pulls out the picture of Leela, looks at it and sighs, she wouldn't want him. He really liked her, she was pretty, a good fighter, bossy, and most of all, she'd easily pity him. He decides that he'll try to make her date him, and this wasn't just to get Fry to return his luck and strength, but also to finally have a woman to love him.

End of chapter 3: The Lower End

Next:

Chapter 4: First Attempt


	4. Chapter 4

Dealing With A Robot

Chapter 4: The First Attempt

That next day at Planet Express, we find all of the main employees sitting at the table in front of the ship, the Professor says, "Everyone, for this mission, Fry will stay back.." Fry objects with, "I've got my strength and luck under control.", "Yeah, he's got the Robot Devil's luck and strength." says Bender. The Professor looks at Fry and says, "Prove it." Fry nods, goes over to the ship and easily lifts it, Amy says, "Spleesh! He wasn't lying!", "Okay, okay, you can go.", Fry puts the ship down, smiles and says, "I thought so." Scruffy enters and says, "A mister Robot Devil to see someone named Leela.", Leela stands up, walks out of the room, while saying, "What could he want..a trade?"

Once she reachs the room that everyone enters into, she sees the Robot Devil sitting on the bench, looking at a piece of paper, she says, "Hello.." He looks away from the picture and says, "Oh Leela. Thank goodness, I need inform you of something." She goes over to the bench sits next to him, and says before seeing what was on the paper, "Yes..?", "Why do you have a picture of me?" she asks. He gets nervous, he drops the picture and says, "It's nothing to be worried about.", she picks the paper up, hands it to him and says, "Well.. What is it?" He puts his hand over hers and says, "I really like you, you're quite intriguing." Leela takes her hand away, dropping the picture then mushing it with her boot saying angrily, "IS THIS TO GET FRY TO RETURN YOUR STRENGTH AND LUCK?!" The Robot Devil tells her that he's being sincere, to which she gasps, picks the paper up, hands it to him, and says, "I'm sorry. I'm dating Fry, besides I don't feel the same way."

End of chapter 4: First Attempt

Next:

Chapter 5: Leela Tells Fry of the Robot Devil's Feelings


	5. Chapter 5

Dealing With A Robot

Chapter 5: Leela Tells Fry of the Robot Devil's Feelings

Soon Leela, Bender, and Fry are on the bridge, Leela's at the wheel, and she says to her boyfriend, "Fry, the Robot Devil told me something earlier.", "What was it?" asks the man. "Well he.. He said he liked me.", she says, "WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE.. Oh wait, he did try marrying you before.." Bender says, "He did have that picture of her.", "I do pity the robot..he has no one." Fry becomes worried, maybe the Robot Devil has a few tricks up his sleeve, what if he manages to win Leela's heart..what would he do..? He knew that if the Robot Devil does win her heart, he wouldn't be able to date her ever again! He couldn't let that happen, not after all the work he went through to get her to love him! "I WON'T LET HIM WIN YOU, LEELA! I WORKED TOO HARD TO GET YOU TO LOVE ME TO LOSE YOU!" Fry shouts in determination, "Fry..I just pity him, **I love you.**" Leela tells the man.

Unbeknowingst to everyone, the Robot Devil had hitched a ride on the ship, he knew that his last attempt lowered the woman's guard, she must already pity him he thought, he was hiding in the cargo bay, behind the package, contemplating his next move, he knew that she loved animals so he would say that he could give her one of every animal in the entire galaxy and beyond, hopefully that would get her to love him. He did have a backup plan in case that one doesn't work, he would just force her to marry him by threatening to kill someone she truly loved.

Soon the ship arrives at Amazonia, Fry, Bender, and Leela went to the cargo bay, and when they arrived, the Robot Devil jumps out saying, "Hello!" All three of them jump back, and Fry tells the horned robot, "YOU WON'T GET LEELA!", "Haha! You're so idiotic! You know that I nearly married her last time! Plus I'm pretty sure she pities me!" the Robot Devil tells the man. Leela goes over to the robot and says, "I do pity you, but..", before she can finish, the robot grabs her with both arms and says, "I can easily get you every animal in the entire galaxy and beyond." Fry tells him, "Not without your strength and luck!"

End of chapter 5: Leela Tells Fry of the Robot Devil's feeling

Next:

Chapter 6: Delivering the Package + The Discussion


	6. Chapter 6

Dealing With A Robot

Chapter 6: Delivering the Package + The Discussion

The Robot Devil offers to help deliver the package, which surprises both Fry and Bender. Leela smiles and says, "Alright, this package goes to the Femputer.", she then tells them, "Be sure to be on your best behavior boys! I don't wanna come in after you!" The Robot Devil says, "These two..please!", Fry growls, Bender tells the horned robot, "HEY! We can behave!" The horned robot scoffs and says, "One of you is immature, and the other's a sinner!" Fry grabs the robot's arm and says, "I'm not immature!", and Bender tells him that he has changed to which the Robot Devil laughs and tells him that Robot Hell will freeze over before that happens.

Soon the two robots and Fry are walking to the mountain where the Femputer is, Fry's carrying the package on his head, which makes the Robot Devil angry, "STOP THAT! I CANNOT BELIEVE I GAVE YOU MY STRENGTH AND LUCK!" Bender asks the robot why he did so; to which the Robot Devil reveals that he did it so he might win Leela's heart as Fry's lucks in his robotic body now. Fry gasps, dropping the package and says angrily, "YOU DIRTY EVIL METAL DORK!", the Robot Devil smirks with, "You shouldn't trade with people who done you wrong!" Bender says, "Tell me about it.."

Meanwhile on the ship, Leela was talking to Amy on her wrist-communicator, she had informed her of the Robot Devil's feelings. Amy was surprised a little, but she did remember what happened at Fry's opera. Leela asks her, "What should I do? I still love Fry, but I pity the robot.", Amy tells her that the Robot Devil is probably doing this as a scheme using her just to get to Fry.

End of chapter 6: Delivering the Package + The Discussion

Next:

Chapter 7: Leela Makes Up Her Mind


	7. Chapter 7

Dealing with a Robot

Chapter 7: Leela Makes Up Her Mind

Once Fry and the two robots reach the Femputer, the Femputer asks, "Why are there males on my planet?" Fry says, "We bring a package, your holiness." Bender says, "And remember we got together." The Femputer says, "Ah you must be the ones from Planet Express." Fry tells her that they are, she asks if the horned robot is also a member; to which Bender responds with, "No ma'm, he is the Robot Devil, and he just decided to help out." Fry mumbles, "Probably to impress Leela.." The Robot Devil opens the package and says, "Here you are, madam." Inside the package was gold to which Bender gets surprised and says, "Wait a minute! Gold?! Please don't let this be the gold that your people gave us after our last encounter."

Fry elbows Bender and tells him, "Behave!", the Robot Devil laughs a little, and Bender chuckles and says, "I mean. Yes here you are, your holiness." The Femputer tells them how grateful she is and that she feels like she was wrong about males; to which Fry tells her, "Oh no worries ma'm, everyone makes mistakes." The Robot Devil says, "How true, even I, the Robot Devil make mistakes." Bender chuckles, Fry says, "Like giving me your hands, that was a massive mis-" The Robot Devil shouts, "OH SHUT UP!"

Meanwhile with Leela, who is pacing back and forth looking at her picture of Fry, she sighs and says, "Fry is still immature..and yet he's changed.", she then sees the picture of her that the Robot Devil had and notices something on the back, it was writing, it says, "Leela. Fry's an idiot, leave him! I'm incredibly intelligent, cunning, and I love animals. That guy probably loves robots, and did you know that he once made out with Bender, and it wasn't even a dare. All I can say is make the right choice. The Robot Devil." She is astonished, was this true, did Fry really love Bender more than her?

After a while, the crew are flying back to Earth, Leela looked at Fry and then at the Robot Devil, Fry gulps and thinks, "I'm afraid now.. Will she leave me?" Leela looks back at Fry and says, "Fry." Fry looks at her and responds with, "Yes, Leela?" Leela looks at the paper that she was holding and says, "Did you ever make out with Bender?" Bender was drinking a beer at this point and he spits out the drink and says, "WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?! I'm not gay!" Fry sighs and says, "Yes, and Bender you don't remember because you were drunk." The Robot Devil smiles smirkingly, and Fry asks Leela, "But wait..why would you ask that?" He then sees a paper in her hand and says, "Wait a second, can I see that paper?"

She hands him the piece of paper, he reads what it says, glares at the Robot Devil and says, "YOU EVIL METAL DORK!" The Robot Devil laughs evilly and says, "Oh you don't scare me!" Fry tells him that he has his strength and that he has watched a lot of fighting movies, and this makes the horned robot realize that he's in trouble. Leela then says, "Stop it! Anyways, I've made up my mind." She looks at the Robot Devil and tells him, "I do pity you, but Fry's my boyfriend, so I'm staying with him."

The end


End file.
